Jumper clamps, with their connecting electrical cables, are well known for use in charging low or dead batteries or other electrical devices which require a charge from a live electrical power source. Such jumper clamps routinely consist of interlocking jaw members configured to attach to the positive and negative electrical terminals of batteries and the like. Once connected to the terminals, electricity from the single power source is delivered to one of the jaw members of each clamp, which then transmits the electricity, through the terminals, to jump the battery.
Often times, however, the jumping process fails because it is unable to conduct sufficient electricity. This may be due to the failure of the jumper clamps to deliver adequate electrical power, since prior clamps have excessive resistance to current flow.